diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Runenmagie/Nekro Hexer
Runenmysterien: Nekromanten und Hexenmeister Zauber''Dark Factions, S. 28 :*'Stufe 0 Zauber''' :**'Mal: sense demons:' Detects demons within 60 ft. #'Stufe 1 Zauber' ##'Mal: necromantic seed:' Deals 1 point of damage per round for 1 minute/level, heals undead. ##'Mal: lesser demon skin:' As demon skin, except +1 natural armor and 6 temporary hit points. #'Stufe 2 Zauber' ##'Mal: blindness/deafness:' Renders the target blinded or deafened. ##'Mal: cannibalize:' Caster regains hit points by consuming corpses. ##'Mal: cripple:' Target suffers penalties on attacks, damage, Reflex saves, jumping, and to Str. ##'Mal: frost armor:' Subject gains +4 AC and attackers are slowed. ##'Mal: touch of weakness:' Touched target takes –6 penalty to Str and Agy. ##'Mal: unholy frenzy:' Subject gains the strength and speed of the undead, but also takes damage. ##'Mal: wandering plague:' Deals 1d6 Str and Agy damage; spreads to nearby creatures. ##'Mal: curse of recklessness:' Subject gains +2 Str, –6 Agy. #'Stufe 3 Zauber' ##'Mal: banshees curse:' Target takes –20 penalty on attack rolls for 1 round. ##'Mal: dampen magic:' Decreases the effect of damaging and healing spells on the subject: –1 point/level (max 15). ##'Mal: taint of undeath:' Target is damaged by cure spells and healed by infl ict spells. ##'Mal: usurp flesh:' Necromantic seed makes target blinded, chilled, dazed, deafened, fatigued or sickened. ##'Mal: demon skin' The caster creates a layer of dense scales that protects her from harm; +3 natural armor and 18 temporary hit points. ##'Mal: hooks of binding:' Immobilizes a demon or undead creature. ##'Mal: life tap:' Each 8 hit points sacrifi ced recalls 1 level of spell slots. ##'Mal: water breathing:' Subjects can breathe underwater. ##'Siegel: frost nova:' 1d6 damage per level, 10-ft. radius; slows damaged creatures. ##'Siegel: rune trap:' Runes detonate when enemies near. #'Stufe 4 Zauber' ##'Mal: amplify magic:' Increases the effect of damaging and healing spells on the subject: +1 point/level (max +15). ##'Mal: crushing despair:' Targets take –2 on attack rolls, damage rolls, saves and checks. ##'Mal: curse of shadow:' Target takes double damage from force effects, and from fel and evil spells. ##'Mal: curse of tongues:' Subject speaks in Eredar, cannot cast spells with verbal components. ##'Mal: Mannotorhs legacy:' Gain +4 Str and Sta, +2 on Will saves, damage reduction 5/good, and bypass adamantine and evil damage reduction, but take –2 to AC. ##'Glyphe: animate dead:' Creates undead skeletons and zombies. ##'Siegel: Nerzhuls black tentacles:' Tentacles grapple all within 20-ft. spread. ##'Siegel: rain of fire:' 3d6 bludgeoning and 2d6 fi re damage, 20-ft. radius, no save. #'Stufe 5 Zauber' ##'Mal: curse of undeath:' Target is damaged by cure spells as well as infl ict spells ##'Mal: death pact:' Sacrifi ce an undead minion to regain hit points. ##'Mal: curse of the elements:' Subject takes double damage from cold, electricity and fire. ##'Mal: curse of shadow:' Subject takes double damage from force effects and from fel and evil spells. ##'Mal: drain life:' Target takes Stamina damage, you regain hit points. ##'Mal: drain soul:' You draw the vital energy out of your target. ##'Mal: greater hooks of binding:' Immobilizes a powerful demon or undead creature. ##'Siegel: withering blight:' Blighted area kills plants and infects living creatures. #'Stufe 6 Zauber' ##'Mal: eyebite:' Target becomes panicked, sickened and comatose. ##'Mal: greater demon skin:' As demon skin, except +6 natural armor and 32 temporary hit points. ##'Glyphe: create undead:' Creates crypt fi ends, ghouls, withered creatures and ghosts. ##'Siegel: acid fog:' Fog deals 2d6 acid damage/round. #'Stufe 7 Zauber' ##'Mal: wandering death:' Deals 1d6 +1/3 levels Str, Sta, and Agy damage; spreads to nearby creatures. ##'Mal: conflagrate:' Ends an immolate spell early, dealing 15d6 fire damage. ##'Mal: dark metamorphosis:' Caster gains potent defenses and attacks. ##'Glyphe: phase door:' Creates an invisible passage through wood or stone. #'Stufe 8 Zauber' ##'Mal: hex of weakness:' Target takes –8 penalty to Str, Sta and Agy. ##'Mal: vampiric aura:' You and your allies regain life when you deal damage. ##'Mal: blast wave:' Deals 1d8 fi re damage/level (max 20d8) in a 30-ft. radius. ##'Glyphe: create greater undead:' Create wraiths, skeletal mages, banshees and shades. Anmerkungen